You'll be in my Heart :D
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: revised edition One night when Shippou has a nightmare, Kagome sings him a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her. After everyone is asleep, Inuyasha reveals that his mother used to sing that song to him as well rest inside rated T justin case
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok so this is the new story. I really like this story much better than the previous one. **

**Now keep in mind that it is the same story. Not everything is going to change. Yes some things are going to be changed, but some things are going to stay the same. The plot is the same, what was going to happen in the story is the same, only a few details have changed. It's just going to be rewritten, more elaborate. **

**I hope you all forgive me for this and I hope you continue to read the story. Please read and review! Tell me what you think of the new story! :D**

** Thanks Muchly ;D**

** xheyxhaleyx**

**Summary: One night when Shippou has a nightmare, Kagome sings him a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her. After everyone is asleep, Inuyasha reveals that his mother used to sing that song to him as well. As the lullaby brings the two closer, will Inuyasha run from his feelings? Will Kagome finally be able to admit her love to him? What happens when a certain character has the power to tear them apart forever?**

_Shippou was standing in a field that seemed to stretch on forever. He was curled up beside his father sleeping. He sighed happily in his sleep. Suddenly he felt a blast of cold air and opened his eyes. His father was no longer beside him. Instead he saw the thunder brothers floating just above him. _

"_Shippou you're the last one." One of them said. He looked to see that one of the thunder brothers was wearing his father's body as a belt. _

"_Father!" He called out tears forming in his eyes. The thunder brothers just looked at him and laughed. "You bastards!" He screamed at them. They immediately stopped laughing and glared at the little fox demon in front of them._

"_You're gonna get it now you little weakling!" They yelled in unison. They began to chase him._

"_AHHH!" He screamed._

"AHHH!" Shippou screamed as he shot up.

"Shippou?" He heard Kagome roll over and look at him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mm-hm" he whimpered crawling into Kagome's lap. She sat up and began to rock him back and forth as he cried in her arms.

"Shh Shippou." She crooned gently. "You're okay. I've got you; nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kagome" Inuyasha said in a bitter tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If he doesn't shut up soon, he's gonna get hurt!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned as he woke up. Sango was already awake and staring at Kagome with a worried expression.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha started to look scared. "SIT!" Inuyasha's head met the ground with a loud _thump_. "Humph" Kagome said and went back to rocking Shippou.

"Kagome would you sing me to sleep?" Shippou asked.

"Oh, Shippou. I don't think that's a very good idea" Kagome said uneasily.

"Please Kagome!" Shippou begged.

"You might as well Kagome, we're already all awake. It wouldn't do you any harm," Sango reasoned. Kagome looked and saw that both Sango and Miroku were sitting up and were looking at her. She blushed slightly as she rocked Shippou slowly in her arms. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Come stop you're crying

It'll be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight.

I will protect you from

All around you

I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry.

Cuz you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always"

She finished the song and looked around at her friends. Sango and Miroku were sleeping again, each laying on their own bed roll, Shippou was snoring in her arms and Inuyasha was sitting a few feet away with his back to her. She tucked Shippou back into her sleeping bag and stared at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly. He grunted in reply. "Oh, come on Inuyasha. You can't still be angry about before can you?" Inuyasha didn't reply. "Shippou was seriously scared. I just sang him a lullaby. I don't understand how that's-"

"That's not… that's not it." She heard him say. His voice was quiet, not its usual loud gruffness.

"Well then what's the problem?" She asked, confused. When he didn't answer, again, she stood and walked over to him. He turned his head away as she knelt by his side, escalating her worry. "Inuyasha," she said gently. "Talk to me."

He turned his head and looked at her, she nearly gasped at what she saw. His eyes held more emotion than she had seen from him in a long time. He looked completely vulnerable; all his protective shields were down.

"Where did you hear that song?" He suddenly asked looking down again.

"What?" She asked, totally surprised by the question.

"The song! Where did you hear it?" He asked again, his voice urgent.

"The lullaby?" She asked trying to meet his eyes. "My grandmother use to sing me to sleep every night when she was alive with that lullaby. She said her mother use to sing it to her and her mother would sing it to her and so on." She paused and stared intently at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

"My… my mother use to sing that to me, before she died." He said in a soft tone. Kagome gave a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. She leaned over and threw her arms around his neck. He tensed immediately but after a moment relaxed into her embrace.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have-"

"No." He said cutting her off. "I haven't thought about my mother in a while. I-I'm glad that you sang that song…" he trailed off and looked up. There was a faraway look in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before, a tenderness that only emerged in their most private moments together.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. He turned his head sideways to completely face her, and froze. They were only a couple inches away, the only sound in the night was their breathing. Kagome kept her eyes locked on Inuyasha's. '_Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.'_ were the only thoughts running through her head. She couldn't move she didn't want to scare him; she didn't want to do anything he didn't. But she _did_ want to kiss him.

His eyes drifted from her eyes, to her lips, and back up to her eyes. He extended his neck and leaned in towards her, he glanced one more time at her eyes before his lips settled on hers. Neither of them were moving, both assessing the other's reaction. Then Kagome opened her lips her bottom lip landing below his, capturing his bottom lip between hers. Then they were both moving, slowly, their lips moving in rhythm with each other.

Inuyasha shifted, to face her completely, not breaking the kiss. His hands rested on her waist for a second before wrapping around to pull her closer to him. The soft contours of her body curved around his hard muscles perfectly as he strong arms pressed her closer to him. Kagome's arms moved up as she rested her hands on his chest. As he pulled her closer, her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, bring his face closer to hers. They were both still moving slowly, there was no urgency in the kiss. They were both taking their time, exploring each other

Kagome's mind was racing. '_I can't believe this is happening'_ She thought excitedly. She was dizzy with exhilaration, her heart was racing a mile a minute and she knew he could feel it. Right when she thought she might burst from light-headedness, he pulled back. She opened her eyes slowly and was immediately greeted with the sight of his amber eyes staring unabashedly back at her. He had only moved an inch away and she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

His eyes were uncertain, waiting. She said nothing as she searched his eyes. She had no idea how he was feeling. What she did know was that her heart was racing, and that her love for him was only increasing. But he wasn't trying to kiss her again, he hadn't moved. He was just staring at her with those alluring eyes of his. Not saying a word. His face an impenetrable mask, similar to Sesshomaru's. Her only gateway into his emotions was his eyes, those bright golden orbs that were staring into hers.

"Inuyasha?" she finally whispered. He flinched slightly at the sound of her voice. He blinked rapidly and stared back at her.

"Kagome?" He said his voice hoarser than usual.

"I uh… I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said, her voice shaking. She stood up uneasily, her knees wobbling and her muscles aching. She walked over to her sleeping bag and stepped over a sleeping Shippou. She had no idea how much time had passed and she was very jittery. She settled into her sleeping bag and pulled it over her head, trying not to let her tears escape.

**Me: Okayy so that was the beginning of the new chapter :P I hoped you guys liked it because I do! As you can tell it is written differently than the previous story and so… yea. PLEASE review it and tell me what you honestly think about it ;D PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright I finished the next chapter :D So here it is! Chapter 2!**

**P.S. Thanks to starfire1994 for reviewing! ;D**

The next morning Kagome awoke to the smell of roasting fish and the voices of her friends, save one. She pushed the sleeping bag off of her body and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kagome!" A small voice shouted. Kagome turned to the voice to see a small red-haired boy with a bushy tail was racing towards her. She opened her arms and caught him as he jumped towards her.

"Good morning Shippou!" She laughed. She crawled over to join the rest of her friends a few feet away. Sango and Miroku were chatting while Kilala lounged at Sango's feet. Inuyasha was sitting quietly, with his arms folded and legs crossed. He didn't look up as she sat down in front of the small fire. "So how did you sleep Shippou?" She asked trying to ignore the fact that Inuyasha was… well ignoring her.

"Much better after that lullaby, Kagome" Shippou said smiling up at her.

"That really was a beautiful lullaby, Kagome" Sango said as she grinned at her best friend.

"Where did you hear it?" Miroku asked.

"My grandmother used to sing me to sleep when she was alive with that lullaby." Kagome said, glancing at Inuyasha as she said it.

"I think you should sing it to me every night!" Shippou exclaimed.

That's when Inuyasha stood up and without a word or glance at anyone walked away.

Everyone quieted and watched wordlessly as he disappeared into the forest. Kagome moved to follow him then settled back onto her knees.

"What's his problem?" Shippou said as he plucked his fish on-a-stick out of the fire. Kagome didn't say a word, she just stared at the place where Inuyasha was last seen. Sango watched Kagome's expression with careful eyes, as Miroku and Shippou started eating.

"Um, Kagome?" Sango said. "There's a hot springs nearby, why don't we go and bathe?"

"What about your food?" Shippou asked with a mouthful of fish.

"You eat it," she said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her into the forest, opposite from where Inuyasha had left.

"Sango! Don't you think we should eat breakfast first?" Kagome said as she was pulled along by Sango.

"Breakfast, can wait." Sango said turning back to look at Kagome. The look in her eyes made Kagome stop resisting. Sango didn't say a word when they arrived at the hot springs, or while they stripped out of their clothes. Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved by the hot water, she slumped down until the water went over her lips. _Lips_. Inuyasha's lips. Kagome sighed under the water causing bubbles to appear at the surface.

"Alright Kagome, talk. What's going on with you and Inuyasha?" Sango said. Kagome looked up at her friend on the other side of the hot spring and raised her head completely out of the water. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, folded under the water.

"Last night…" Kagome trailed off uneasily. She blew out a big breath causing her bangs to flutter around her face. "Last night after you and Miroku and Shippou had fallen back to sleep, Inuyasha and I started talking."

"About what?" Sango asked.

"The lullaby," Kagome said impatiently. "His mother used to sing it to him, but that's not the important part."

"Then what is?"

"We kissed."

"You what?" Sango sputtered.

"Well we were talking and then he turned to look at me and he was right there," she made gestures with her hands to show how close he was. "And then neither of us were moving and we were just _looking_ at each other. Then he… leaned closer and kissed me." Sango made a squealing noise and swam over to sit next to Kagome.

"So how was it?" She asked excitedly.

"It was… nice" Kagome said as her cheeks turned crimson. "It wasn't fast or… or I don't know… _urgent_. It was sweet…" She trailed off and looked up at Sango.

"Ok, ok where were his hands?"

"Nowhere at first and then he turned to face me completely while we were still kissing and then he put his hands on my hips," she said placing her own hands in the same spot. "Then he wrapped his arms around my waist." Sango grinned and said,

"He pulled you closer." Her tone was that of how you'd talk to a baby, all sweet and sugary. Kagome rolled her eyes at her and made a face. "Where were your hands?" Sango asked.

"When his hands were on my waist mine were on his chest, and then when he wrapped his arms around my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck. Don't!" She said to stop Sango's 'Aww' of doom.

"Fine," Sango said, drawing out the 'i'. "So, then what? Did the kiss deepen? Was there any tongue action?"

"No!" Kagome said, her face turning the color of a cherry. She didn't like the way Sango looked disappointed. "After we broke apart he didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me, but when I said his name…" Kagome trailed off again, absorbed in her memory. "He flinched back. He looked… confused. When he said my name… it was like he didn't… know it was… me!" Kagome's eyes widened. "He didn't know it was me!"

"Well who else would you be?" Sango asked and then she froze. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Kikyo."

When Inuyasha returned, no one noticed. Shippou was playing with Kilala in the grass. Sango and Miroku were whispering Inuyasha tuned them out; he had no desire to hear what they were saying. Kagome was sitting off by herself, not talking, not looking at anyone. Her knees were folded up under her chin, her arms hugging her legs closer.

Inuyasha longed to go sit next to her, pull her into his lap, and just hold her close to him. But he knew he couldn't. With what had happened last night… he didn't know where he stood with her. He knew something between them had changed but he didn't know what to do about it. He had no idea what she was feeling. He hardly even knew how _he_ felt. He looked at Kagome again; she still wouldn't look at him.

"Inuyasha," he heard Sango say. He looked away from Kagome and looked at the demon slayer who was currently glaring at him. "We need some more firewood. Come with me to get some."

"We have plenty of firewood, Sango" Shippou said pointing to the large pile of sticks next to Kagome.

"Well, I'm still hungry. Help me catch a fish; you know I'm no good at that." Sango said.

"Here you can have mine," Shippou said handing Sango the rest of his fish.

"Oh for Kami's sake! Inuyasha come with me, now!" Sango shouted. She stood up and marched over to Inuyasha, grabbing part of his haori as she passed and dragged him into the forest. They walked a ways away from the campsite, neither of them saying a word. Inuyasha wasn't even fighting back. He knew what this was about. They found a clearing and Sango deposited him on a tree stump. She walked a few feet away, ran her hand through her bangs and then turned to face him, eyes blazing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.

Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Kagome is so beyond confused right now! How could you kiss her like that, and say nothing? You should be over there with her, holding her hand or something!" Sango screamed. "She thinks you didn't want to kiss her!"

Inuyasha didn't say a word.

"She thinks that you think you were kissing Kikyo!" Inuyasha flinched at the name but other than that had no reaction. Sango sighed and knelt in front of him. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Inuyasha. But with the way things are going now, you are going to lose her forever. Just talk to her. Please!" Sango pleaded. "I don't know how you feel about her, but I do know how she feels about you. You need to talk to her." Inuyasha looked at Sango wordlessly, his mask still in place. Sango stood up and began walking back to the camp site. She paused at the edge of the clearing and looked back at Inuyasha. "But," she said, her tone warning him of impending danger. "If you break her heart, I'll break your face." She said her face dark and her eyes glinting with evil. With that she walked out of the clearing, leaving Inuyasha alone.

"We'd better get going," Miroku said. "We need to continue our quest for the jewel shards." He looked around at his companions. Shippou had jumped up onto his shoulder; Kilala was mewling at Sango's feet. Sango held her hand out to Kagome and helped her off of the ground. Inuyasha was uncharacteristically silent as he followed his comrades down the road.

Shippou looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, sensing the tension between them.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she was pulled from her thoughts. "What is it Shippou?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been quiet all morning."

"I'm fine Shippou," She said giving him a small smile. Shippou 'hmmed' and looked at Sango who was glaring at Inuyasha. _ 'What is going on?'_ he thought confusedly. Suddenly a flock of birds tore through the sky, squawking madly.

"What was that?" Miroku muttered. Kilala mewed and then started growling, facing the direction that the birds had flown from. Sango looked down at Kilala.

"Kilala? What's the matter?" Kilala then erupted in flames and transformed into her demonic form.

"Inuyasha, the sky!" Miroku exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see that the sky was turning purple.

"A demonic aura," Sango murmured. "Something must be coming!" She exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, can you smell anything?" Miroku said turning to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed and growled.

"Yea, demons are headed this way. They aren't strong but there's a lot of them." It was the longest sentence he had uttered all day.

"Come on then!" Sango said as she jumped on top of Kilala's back.

"Right," Miroku said as he started to climb onto Kilala.

"Er, Miroku? Why don't you let Kagome ride with me?" She said.

"What?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at Kagome and held out her hand.

"Come on Kagome," Sango said quietly. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha then nodded and accepted Sango's help onto Kilala's back. Miroku exchanged glances with Shippou before shrugging and following the now flying Kilala. Nobody noticed Inuyasha's expression as he watched Kagome disappear on Kilala's back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take that, demon!" Miroku shouted as he sliced the head off of a demon as it flew by. Kilala growled as she tackled a demon to the ground then jumped back into the air. Bodies of demons littered the grounds as the Inuyasha gang fought them. Kagome shot an arrow at a cluster of demons that vaporized in the pink light.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her giant boomerang.

"Fox fire!" Shippou yelled as he roasted a demon in his magic blue fire. Inuyasha was growling loudly as his claws tore through many demons.

"Damn demons!" Inuyasha growled. Kilala screeched as a large dragon-like demon crashed into her side, knocking Kagome off of her back.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kagome fell towards the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he shot into the air and scooped her into his arms. He landed on the ground in a crouch with Kagome's face buried in his chest. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked softly. Kagome looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. Inuyasha deposited her on the ground before jumping back into the air and clawing his way through another demon. Kagome watched from where he had placed her, shaking slightly.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kilala landed beside her. Kagome looked over at her best friend and didn't say a word. "You coming back up?" Sango asked patting Kilala's back. Kagome shook her head and Sango gave her a reassuring smile before Kilala shot back into the air. Kagome watched her companions fight, Shippou scurrying over to fight beside her. Kagome stood and shot another arrow, watching it vaporize a large demon.

"There's too many of them!" Miroku exclaimed as he tore through another one with his staff. He reached for the prayer beads around his right forearm and untwisted them quickly. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted as the purple flap on his hand flew back to reveal a black hole in the palm of his hand. All the demons near him were sucked into the abyss in his hand, him turning to capture more demons.

"Saimyosho!" Shippou shouted pointing to the small bee-like demons that flew towards Miroku.

"Damn it!" Miroku shouted and closed his right hand before any of them could be sucked up.

"Don't worry, Miroku" Inuyasha said, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. The old rusty sword transformed in his hands to reveal a long slender fang. "I'll kill 'em all!" He shouted as wind began to wrap around his Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as beams of light shot towards the demons, destroying them all.

"Is everybody alright?" Sango called out. Everyone exchanged glances, Kagome holding Inuyasha's gaze a second longer before lowering her eyes to her shoes.

"Where do you think those demons were going?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Miroku trailed off, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This is the most demonic action we've had in a while, things have been quiet recently."

"Well we definitely know it was Naraku's demons," Sango put in. "No one else can summon Saimyosho."

"Keh, it's always Naraku. He's up to something," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We should find out what, and soon." Miroku turned toward the direction the demons were headed. "I say we go in the direction the demons were. Maybe we'll find something."

"Agreed." Sango said, slinging her Hiraikotsu onto her back. "Let's get going." Kilala growled in agreement and waited for Sango to climb onto her back. "Uhm, Kagome?" Sango asked unsurely. Inuyasha was watching Kagome in silence, an unreadable expression on his face. Kagome glanced at him before walking over to Kilala and climbing onto her back. Sango threw a glare at Inuyasha and followed Kagome, Kilala launched into the air with a growl and flew forwards.

Miroku and Shippou exchanged uneasy glances and followed Inuyasha as he raced across the ground.

"Look! A village!" Shippou exclaimed as he pointed towards a village appearing in the distance.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted from Kilala's back. "Do you think this is where the demon's were headed?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered. "But night is falling and we need a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs." Miroku grinned devilishly up at her.

"Monk!" Sango growled, but said nothing else. The Inu-gang arrived at the edge of the village, a tall wall separating them from the inside. The only entrance in sight was a double door in which Miroku reached up and knocked loudly on. Sango, and Kagome slid off Kilala's back before she transformed into a small kitten and jumped into Sango's arms. The doors opened and the gang shuffled inside before the doors closed loudly behind them.

"What be your business here?" A man asked.

"We are simply travelers weary from our long journey," Miroku said putting on his most innocent tone. "We were near your village when I, great monk that I am, felt a disturbing presence in this village. I sense a demonic presence and I now ask your permission to search for it before something regrettable happens to this beautiful village."

Everyone kept their sarcastic comments to themselves as the guard quietly looked them over.

"Alright, I don't want no trouble." The man said gruffly.

"Thank you, kind sir." Miroku flashed his most charming smile and walked into the village. After wandering for a few minutes, Miroku finally found a house that was to his liking, one of the wealthiest men in the village's estate. Miroku played his tell-tale story about demons and exorcisms and was quickly granted his desires of food and lodging for himself and his friends.

After a quick meal, everyone retired to their rooms. Sango and Kagome shared a room while Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou shared one across the hall.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, rolling over on her mat to look at her friend. Kagome turned her head to look at her friend.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you… okay?" Sango questioned, her eyes glittering with worry. Kagome gave a small sigh.

"I don't know. I wish we had never kissed!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sango asked, confused. "I thought you had _feelings_ for Inuyasha?"

"I do," Kagome whispered, her eyes holding infinite sadness in their chocolate depths. "But I'd give anything for things to be normal again. I wish he'd yell at me, or something! At least then I'd know things would return to normal for us." Kagome drew her knees up to her chest, curling into a ball under her blankets.

"Oh Kagome," Sango sighed sadly. "I'm sorry he's being this way, I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Maybe it's not him," Kagome said quietly. "Maybe it's me."

"Kagome! Don't-"

"Sango?" Kagome said, interrupting the beginning of Sango's rant. "Can we not talk about this, please?" The weariness in Kagome's voice caused Sango to nod in her agreement.

"Goodnight Kagome," Sango whispered into the night.

"_Maybe it's me."_ He heard Kagome whisper, causing a low rumbling to emerge from his chest.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippou whispered, waking to the growls Inuyasha emitted.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said harshly. "Go back to sleep." Shippou nodded and rolled over, facing away from Inuyasha.

"_Can we not talk about this, please?" _Kagome's voice sounded so fragile, as though she may break into a thousand little pieces at any second. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair as he listened to Sango whisper her goodnights.

_How could things have gotten this bad?_ Inuyasha thought. _Things used to be so, simple, with us._ Inuyasha thought, before snorting loudly. _Oh please,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. _When have things _ever_ been simple with Kagome?_ A small smile graced his features as images of the raven haired girl flashed through his memory. _Kagome_ he thought wistfully, a deep pang within his chest.

Why couldn't he just get his feelings straight? He knew she was hurt, and confused. But so was he! Kissing her, had felt like nothing else he had ever felt. The feeling of that girl in his arms, felt so right he was surprised. _What about Kikyo?_ His mind had screamed at him when their lips touched. But he could've cared less, the world was forgotten. He hadn't expected to be so, shaken up when they pulled apart.

The reaction this girl caused him was like none other. He had felt so- human. So vulnerable, fragile. _Weak._ His mind whispered to him. No. That wasn't it, was it? That couldn't be-

The sound of screams brought Inuyasha back to reality.

Inuyasha shot up, the Tetsusaiga in his hands.

"What's going on?" Miroku shouted as he threw the blankets off him. The sound of running feet neared the room, and their door slid open.

"The village is under attack!"

**So I know I haven't updated in a while. There's… just a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and I haven't really found the time to write. I'm really sorry though guys :/ I wouldn't be surprised if you gave up on me! But I'm actually going to plan on updating every Tuesday. So! If you'll please hang in there, I will try my absolute hardest to update every week faithfully! Thanks so much!**

** ~Haley~**


End file.
